Friends and Enemy's
by Miko in training
Summary: a new girl shows up at school, Who is she? AMERICA! Now who;s this guy? Why's Amu's PAPA crying over Ami? read and you might find out.
1. Chapter 1

**To the people who have read my later work... I'm sorry I haven't been updating as promised... A lot has been going on sense I last updated… you will be happy to know that I have been writing and working on the chapters I've promised.. It's just taking longer than expected, but I'm hoping to kick off this rut I'm in by starting a new story. With that I give you Shugo Chara **

**Miko: AMUTO!!!! **

**Amu: oh no… not another crazy person.**

**Ikuto: but they agree with me, why can't you?**

**Amu: because, you're a pervert.**

**Ikuto: only for you Amu.**

**Amu: *blushes* baka.**

**Yoru: Miko doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters ~nya**

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

A young girl about 12 years old with long dark purple hair and a soft gentle face with light blue eyes, walked the many blocks it took to get to her new school. Her uniform consisted of a mid-length plaid skirt, which she did not like and a white shirt with a jacket over it and a red tie around her neck. She was going into 7th grade and she just moved to Japan from America. It had taken her a while but she finally got the language down.

So now she was on her way to school… unfortunately, she's now lost and school is about to start heading home. Just then a girl with pink hair ran past her wearing the same uniform as her. _'She must go to the same school; if I follow her she would lead me to the same place.' _ She quickly followed the pink haired girl and they made it to school just before the bell rang. While the girl with pink hair went to the right, she turned left heading to the office.

She walked into the office calmly; she gave them her name and got her schedule and a pass to get to class.

She was in class 7-1 and it was on the second floor. She got there and tapped on the door, there was a voice that stopped and called for her to come in.

"You must be the new student, they told me you were coming today. Class I would like you to meet your new class mate, Nightingale Erica. Nightingale-chan would you like to say anything to the class?" The teacher asked.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied in calm and collected way.

A few murmurs went around such as, 'she's so cool' 'and spicy' 'just like Amu-chan'

"Erica-chan you can have a seat right behind misses Amu-chan." The teacher said indicating to an empty seat behind the pink haired girl that was sitting in the back next to a curly haired blond girl.

She headed to her seat and the class started.

At lunch she sat by herself and ate her bento box while observing all her new class mates.

'_Everyone seems so happy.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying her name.

"Nightingale Erica? May I have lunch with you?" it was the curly haired blond girl that was sitting next to Hinamori Amu. What was her name again? "Sure."

"You may call me Rima-chan, if you like Erica-chan." She said puller her desk over.

"It is nice to meet you Rima-chan." Erica said smiling to her. The girl with pink hair soon followed Rima-chan. "Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, may I join you?" she asked.

"Sure." Erica said giving her a smile.

They talked about many things and what they liked to do. Then Rima asked the question that was avoided up till then. "So, Erica, where are you from?" the class seemed to quiet down slightly at the question.

"America." Erica said quietly. Then it really did go quiet because no one was saying anything.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Amu asked breaking the silence in the room. People went back to their lunches and conversations.

"My father's work, the company moved here about a month ago." Erica said ending the conversation.

After lunch they had class again, so the day continued.

Once class was over Rima, Amu, and Erica all headed down the steps of the school headed for home.

Rima was the first to start up a conversation. "When did you move here Erica?" her voice was monotone voice.

"Last week, my parents wanted me to learn more of your language before I started school." Erica explained.

"Your accent is good but you still need practice." Rima said as they reached the corner. A car pulled up to them. "This is my ride so I'll see you tomorrow." With that she got in the car and drove away from the school.

Amu and Erica continued on their way home. At that moment Erica remembered about this morning. "I want to thank you Amu-Chan. If you hadn't been late this morning I would have never made it to school, so thank you."

"Oh, that was you behind me? Yeah, I over slept and my… mother had to force me out of bed."Amu said after a moment of thought.

"Oh, I see." Erica said in understanding. After a few minutes of walking Erica stopped in front of a white house with a balcony on the top right hand side of the house. "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan."

"I live just a on the other side of this house. See you in the morning Erica-chan." Amu said waving good-bye as Erica walked inside.

Later that night Erica was leaning the railing of her balcony, looking up at the stars, after finishing her homework. _'It's beautiful here, but I miss America.' _She thought back to the day's events. _'Amu-chan and Rica-chan are so confident. All I can think of to say to a new school is _**'nice to meet you' **_I'm so lame.'_ She thought to herself.

She went over to her bed and laid down to relax. _'I wish I was more confident so I could find out my full potential.'_ She closed her eyes after and slowly fell asleep.

~meanwhile~

Amu was home with her chara's, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. She was finishing her homework after she had finished helping clean up after dinner.

"I like this new girl, Erica-chan." Dia said happily. Ran and Su were spinning around in the air near the desk Amu was working on. "Me too." They said together.

Miki was drawing something while Amu was working. Amu looked up for a moment to see what her little blue chara was up to. "What are you drawing Miki?" She asked.

Miki held up her sketch book to show Amu. The picture was of Erica in her uniform. Her long hair in a ponytail and with her eyes shining like stars. A smile was on her face as well. "There's something about Erica-chan that reminds me of you." She said admiring the picture.

Amu was so into the picture that she didn't hear the Balcony door open and someone quietly walk in. She was suddenly enveloped in two strong arms from behind. She was about to scream when she looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes that belonged to only one person she knew of.

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed making her Chara's stop what they were doing.

"You really should lock that door Amu. Anyone could come in and harm you." He said with his trade mark smirk. His head now leaning on her shoulders.

Amu blushed and got out of her seat and out of his arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked seriously while still blushing.

Ikuto grinned at her. "Can't I come see you for no reason?"

"No!" Amu said angrily turning away from him. What a mistake that was.

Ikuto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's not very nice Amu." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"I-it wasn't supposed to be nice." Amu said trying to keep up her 'cool 'n spicy' act.

"That's Amu for you." Miki said shaking her head sadly.

"She's merely in denial." Dia said calmly.

Amu stiffened at her chara's words making Ikuto smirk even more.

"She's blushing! It must be true!" Ran said giggling out of reach of Amu.

Miki turned to Ikuto who had still not released Amu from his grasp. "Ikuto, where's Yoru?"

He thought for a moment, "He said something about checking out the new people on the block.

Before the word 'what?' could be spoken from the three other chara's Miki was out the balcony door and headed for Erica's. The other girls followed her leaving Amu and Ikuto alone.

"Looks like I have you all to myself." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Pervert!" Amu said getting out of his grip and heading to the balcony to see if she could see what was happening.

The four chara's where already in front of Erica's house when Miki spotted Yoru going into the house via the balcony door.

"Yoru." Miki said quietly to herself before speeding up to reach him before he did something stupid. The other three girls following her trying to keep up.

As they came into the room they saw Yoru picking something up off the bed.

"Yoru! What do you think you are doing?" Miki yelled at him. Her scream startled him and he dropped what he was holding.

Dia dived for the object, catching it before it hit the ground. The girls all sighed in relief before Miki turned her attention back to Yoru. "Answer the question! What do you think you were doing?" She yelled again.

"You know you can't take a new born egg!" Dia yelled after placing the egg back on the bed next to the person.

"Egg?" Ran, Miki, and Su asked simultaneously.

"Nya, I don't need any competition!" he said before flying off through the window and back to Amu's room. The girls didn't even get to ask him what he meant before Ikuto and Yoru were leaving.

"Later, Amu-_koi_" Ikuto said before jumping off the balcony and going who-knows-where.

Amu looked out to where he had disappeared before going inside with her chara's.

"That was an interesting day ~desu." Su said before going to her spot in the basket and falling asleep in her egg.

"I'm so tired from yelling at Yoru. I don't know what that cat is thinking sometimes." Miki said going to her egg to sleep.

"Good night Amu-chan." Ran said waving a pom pom and going to sleep in her egg.

"See you in the morning." Dia said before following the others and going to sleep as well.

"Good night girls. Sleep well." Amu said before changing into her PJ's and going to sleep herself after turning off the light.

The next morning Amu's block was woken up by a long and loud scream from one of the houses.

"What was that?" Ran asked popping out of her egg.

"You don't think…" Miki said popping up.

"That that was…" Dia continued.

"Erica-chan ~desu!" Su finished popping up as they all flew over to Amu.

"Amu-chan, Come on!" Ran yelled worriedly.

"We think that was Erica-chan that yelled like that!" Dia said

"She might be in trouble." Miki finished

"Let me get dressed and ready and we'll go see if she's all right."Amu said before getting up and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She then proceeded to get dressed quickly and headed out to Erica's house.

When they got there Erica was walking out of her house looking completely calm.

"Good morning Erica-chan." Amu greeted as if she said it every morning.

"Good morning Amu0.-chan." Erica said sounding slightly relived. "Ready for school?" she asked.

Amu nodded and they were on their way to the middle school unknowingly being followed by something in the trees.

Once at school Erica noticed that people were staring and whispering about her and Amu as they walked by. "Does everyone act like this here?" She whispered to Amu.

"No they just think that we are 'cool 'n spicy'." Amu explained before they reached their class. Did you hear that loud scream this morning?" Amu asked as they sat down in their seats and Amu turned to face her.

Erica was quiet for a moment as if she had to think about it. "Yeah I did, I wonder who it was." She said sounding a little nervous.

"I don't know." Amu said before turning back around in her seat because class was about to start.

During break Amu took a walk around the floor and talked to her chara's along the way.

"So you're telling me that Erica-chan has a heart egg, and you think Yoru tired to take it last night?" Amu said after the girls told her what happened the night before at Erica's house. The four nodded at her as conformation. "Do you think Ikuto knows?"

The girls thought for a minute. "Yoru would only tell him that if he had a death wish." Miki said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He did say that he didn't need any competition." Ran said bringing her pompom's in front of her.

"We never did learn what he meant by that either." Dia said looking worried.

"I think it would be a good idea to watch out for Ikuto and Yoru in case they do go after Erica-chan." Amu said as they reached her class room again.

"I agree with you Amu-chan ~desu." Su said

Looking around Amu couldn't find Erica anywhere, even thou her bag was still there. "Maybe she's in the girl's room." Amu thought out loud but only so loud so loud that only her chara's and herself could hear.

They headed off in that direction in case they were right. As they reached the corner before the hall where the girls room was they heard a scream coming from said room. They quickly ran to see what was wrong.

Inside the girls room Erica was washing her hands when a husky voice came from behind her. "So you're the one with the new Chara egg."

Startled Erica turned around and screamed. Ikuto jumped in front of her and her mouth. "There's no need to scream. Just give me the egg and I'll leave." Ikuto started reaching for her pocket when the bathroom door swung open and in stepped Amu.

"That's not the Embryo Ikuto! Leave her alone." Amu said running up to him.

Before she reached him he jumped away. "Till next time Amu." He said before jumping out the window and off somewhere.

Amu turned to Erica. "Are you alright Erica-chan?" Amu asked.

Erica was fixated on the window that the boy, whose name she was to shocked to remember what Amu had called him, had jumped threw. "Who was that?"

Amu paused for a moment. "That was…" the bell rang signaling that it was time to get back to class. "Uh-oh, come on. Class is going to start soon. We don't want to be late.

Erica nodded in agreement and they made their way back to class. Along the way Erica saw four creatures floating close to Amu's head. _'What are those? Is that what my eggs are going to look like?'_ she thought to herself.

They made it to class just as the bell rang to start class.

~After school~

Erica and Amu were walking home when Amu brought up the incident in the bathroom. "Is your egg okay?" She asked.

Erica surprised by the question stopped in her tracks and looked at Amu with wide eyes. "How did you know I had an egg? I never implied that what that boy said about me having an egg was true." She paused for a moment. "You're not going to try and take it too are you?" unwanted fear creeping into her voice.

Amu stopped and stared at Erica for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Erica asked glaring at her now.

Amu calmed down before she spoke. "Don't worry. I won't take your egg. I already have four of my own and besides. That egg is your would be self." Before Amu could continue they heard a 'nya' from above them. Looking up they saw Ikuto looking down at them from the roof top.

"Hello again. Miss me?" He asked as he jumped down and landed on his feet.

Erica now saw that he had cat ears and a tale that swished back and forth. _'A-are those real?!'_ She asked herself in surprise. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't year the conversation being held in front of her.

"I'll be taking the egg now." Ikuto said walking up close to Erica.

"You know the rules Ikuto. You can't take someone's unborn egg." Amu said jumping in front of him.

"Are you going to follow that kiddy king all your days of school Amu?" Ikuto asked before jumping over her and Erica to get behind her. "Now about that egg."

Erica came back to reality just as Ikuto landed behind her. She quickly put her hand in her pocket to try and prevent him from getting to them. "You can't have them. I won't let you!" just then as Ikuto went to grab for her egg, a light came from Erica's pocket. Pulling out the warmest egg in her pocket, which was the glowing one, Yoru came down next to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, Embryo!!"Yoru exclaimed.

Just as Ikuto reached for it. The egg floated out of his reach a crack formed in the middle and it hatched.

**Okay. That's it for now, I'm still working on the second chapter.**

**Ikuto: I liked it. Does Amu ever answer my question?**

**Miko: you will just have to read to find out.**

**Ikuto: so where **is it**?**

**Miko: holds up small little note pad. Right in here.**

**Ikuto: let me see! *goes to grab it***

**Miko: get's it out of his reach. Please review and tell me what you think. Down kitty, or no more cat nip for you!**

**Ikuto: you're so mean. At least tell me if there's more AMUTO!**

**Miko: so far no, but there is a few new characters. Like Erica's Family, and… IKUTO! NO MORE TRICKING THE AUTHER INTO TELLING WHAT'S COMING UP OR ILL MAKE THIS A TADAMU!! Even though I hate that paring.**

**Ikuto: goes and sits in Emo corner.**

**Miko: good, now R&R and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it on here. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 just as promised!**

**Ikuto: It's about time! Do you know how long we have been waiting for this story to continue?**

**Miko: not as long as my other ones so you can just go climb a tree before I put this on hold!**

**Ikuto: …………………….**

**Amu: O.O wow… what's wrong?**

**Miko: I don't own Shugo Chara…. Wish I did but I don't…. and I don't need any crud from Mr. Pervert over there!**

**Ikuto: I am only a pervert to Amu.**

**Miko: Sure whatever… on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: The New Arrival.**

Erica, Amu, and Ikuto along with five chara's looked on in awe. Before them was a chara but not just any chara. This one was a cat chara like Yoru. Erica's cat chara.

"Hi, I'm Nala." she said happily. She had tan ears and a thin tan tail. She had on a sand colored shirt and pants. "Hello Erica, it's good to see you."

Everyone was in awe at what they were looking at. That is until Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia turned on Yoru. "So that's why you wanted to steal her egg. She was a cat chara." They yelled at him.

"That's really low, even for you." Miki said turning away from him.

"Desu." Su added.

They floated up to Nala with smiles in greeting. "Hello my names Ran."

"Miki"

"Su"

"And I am Dia."

"It's very nice to meet you. Who's the mangy cat?" Nala asked looking over at Yoru.

This brought Erica, Amu, and Ikuto back to their senses.

"Come on Yoru, we're leaving." Ikuto said before jumping on to the roof tops and leaping away.

Amu watched him till he was out of sight, and only came to when she heard Erica giggling at her.

"What is so funny?" Amu asked in her cool and spicy attitude.

"You like Ikuto-kun. Don't you." Erica said when she stopped giggling.

Amu didn't answer her; she just turned away when she felt her face getting hot from embarrassment.

Erica just giggled more at Amu's reaction.

As they continued on their way Nala was talking to Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia while the girls chatted about other things. "I'm glad you have a Chara, Erica. I didn't want you wondering why I was always talking to myself." Amu said in a better mood then when Ikuto had tried to take Erica's egg.

"I am too, but what is a chara?" Erica asked.

Nala went down to her owner. "I am your would-be-self. So if you believe in me and yourself we can work together so you can be all that you can be."

"Oh." Erica said in understanding. _'It was because of my wish.' _

"Erica?" Amu said bringing Erica out of her thoughts. "Isn't this your house?" She asked stopping in front of the white house.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan." With that Erica stepped into her house and closed the door after waving good-bye to Amu.

~With Erica and Nala~

Erica walked in and again she was the only one home. Her little brother was at pre-k today and it was her father's turn to pick him up and her mother was working late tonight.

"Erica?" Nala asked bringing Erica out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell Amu-chan about the other two heart eggs?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I was afraid that if I did that boy would come after them, like he did to you." Erica explained.

"That actually makes sense." Nala realized after a few moments. "But what will you tell the others when they hatch?"

Erica thought about that for a moment. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to figure that out as we go." She said thoughtfully.

"Erica? I'm hungry ~mew." Nala said landing on her owners head making Erica giggle.

They made their way to the kitchen and as she reached the fridge she saw a note that read, 'Dear Erica, it's your turn to make dinner. Try not to burn the kitchen down.' There was a recipe below the note.

"Chicken tonight." Erica had a sour look on her face at the mention of chicken.

"What's the matter? Don't you like Chicken?" Nala asked.

"I like chicken, it's just that, I can't cook very well." She admitted. "The last time I cooked a meal it burned and the fire department had to come and put out the fire." She let out a long sigh before opening the fridge. "Might as well get this over with."

She took out the already marinated chicken and put it in a sprayed down dish. She had already put her bag at the table, put an apron on, put her eggs on a towel and washed her hands before doing so. Nala was lying on the towel waiting for Erica to finish. Erica preheated the oven and got out a can of carrots and put them in a dish and sprinkled some brown sugar on them before putting them in the microwave. She put the chicken in the oven after it was preheated and set the timer. Just as instructed on the note.

She went to the table to do her homework while she waited for the chicken to cook. Nala decided to move to Erica's bag while she worked and take a nap there.

A few minutes into her homework Erica heard a crash come from the kitchen. Peering into the room she saw that one of the cupboards was open a bit.

Nala had gotten up with Erica and headed to the kitchen. She quietly walked up to the cupboard door and opened it. Out fell a small chara wearing a chef's white coat and hat as well as a black pants and shoes.

"Ouch." Said the chara as she got up and floated higher as Erica picked up the box of ride that thankfully wasn't open. "Hello, I'm Amy. I just wanted to make some rice for the dinner." Amy explained.

Nala could be heard from the counter where the towel was. "She's one of your chara's Erica. One of the eggs is missing ~mew."

Amy Quickly went over to the stove and opened the oven door. "The chicken is done. You need to take it out now."

Erica grabbed an oven mitt and took the chicken out and for once it wasn't burned. She turned to the timer that read seven minutes. "Amy, the timer says it still needs seven minutes. Why does it need to be taken out now?"

Amy floated around to her face. "If it was left in any longer it would burn. And the chicken is cooked through completely." She explained.

Erica just had this 'oh' look on her face when told all this. After a moment she put a pot on for the rice. "So you're my-would-be self Amy?"

"That's right." Before she could say anything more on the subject the front door opened and you heard a man and a boy talking. Erica quickly grabbed her last egg and put it in her pocket while her chara's hid in her hair.

"Something smells really good." A small boy of about five came into the kitchen and was surprised at what he saw. "Onee-chan, who made dinner?" he asked.

"I did, is it really that big of a surprise Danny?" Erica asked defensively.

The boy, Danny, had short blond hair and blue eyes that just sparkled with mischief. He wore a blue school outfit that consisted of shorts and a blue jacket and white shirt underneath.

"Erica, did you make all this?" it was her father this time who asked. He was a tall man around almost six foot, well built with blond hair and bluish green eyes. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of ratty old blue jeans.

"Yes, mom asked me to make it so I did." Erica said folding her arms. "Is it really that big of a surprise?"

"Yes." He brother said 'innocently'. He was a boy that loved to mess with his sister. "What'd you do to it?"

Their father just burst into laughter while Erica stomped away. "Finish it yourself. Carrots in the microwave and water for rice. Enjoy!" She grabbed her homework and headed upstairs in a huff.

Before she made it to the stairs she heard her father say though laughter, "At least she didn't burn down the kitchen this time." Which made her brother fall to the floor laughing.

"And mother wonders where Danny gets it from." She made her way to her room which was a light blue and put her things next to and on her desk before sitting down.

"Erica?" Amy asked coming out of her hair followed by Nala. "Don't listen to them, you can be a great cook some day!

Erica pulled out a small basket and put her last remaining egg in it. Then pushed it against the wall on her desk so it was hidden from any prying eyes through her window.

"You can be good at anything you do Erica ~Mew!" Nala said pushing Amy out of the way.

Erica went back to her homework while her two chara's argued over why Nala pushed Amy.

~back when Erica went inside~

Amu continued on her way home. Miki couldn't take the silence anymore. "I can't believe that Erica's Chara is a cat."

"But it does explain why Yoru wanted to capture her." Dia said calmly as they walked into the house.

The others nodded in agreement. Amu put her bag next to the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Mama, Papa? I'm home." She called but no answer. "Papa must be getting Ami from Pre-school."

Ami was almost five now so her parents thought it was time for her to go to school. So they signed her up when Amu went into the 7th grade.

Amu headed up to her room to do some of her homework. About 20 minutes later she heard the door open and her sister running up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Onee-chan, guess what! Guess what!" she said excitedly.

She saw her father make it to her door way looking half dead. "What?" Amu asked confused. Why was Papa like that? What could have happened to make him half dead?

"I made a new friend in scool today!" she said happily.

"Then why is Papa crying?" Amu asked looking up at their father. His one hand was holding him up on the door frame to keep him from falling to the floor.

"He's really nice, and he's from Am-er-e-ca!"

At this their Papa fell to the floor screaming "Nooooooooooo!" His soul floating above his head.

Amu got up and pushed his soul back in and turned to Ami. "What's his name Ami?" she asked nicely.

"His name is Nightingale, Daniel. He even has a sister!"

'_Erica has a younger brother? I wonder how he's going to react to her chara's.'_ Amu thought to herself. She then looked over at their unconscious father. "Ami want to help me bring Papa down to the couch?"

"Okay, one-chan." Ami replied happily.

After dragging Papa down to the couch, Amu sent Ami to her room to play with Ran and Su, while Miki stayed with Amu.

"Do you think that Ikuto will ever stop chasing after other peoples heart eggs?" Amu asked.

Miki was interrupted by a deep voice. "Are you ever going to lock this door Amu? I told you anyone could get in here and hurt you." Ikuto said leaning on the balcony door frame.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?!" Amu asked angered by him surprising her yet again.

"I came to see you. Can't I do that?" Ikuto teased.

"No, now get out!" Amu said pointing to the door.

"You don't mean that." Ikuto said with his trade mark smirk.

Amu glared at him, "Get out now or I'll make you. I don't have time to deal with you." Miki was at her side glaring at Ikuto and Yoru who was floating next to his head.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked stepping closer.

"Miki!"

"Right"

"Character change, Amulet spade!" Amu stepped toured him making her paint brush appear in the process.

He grinned at this reaction. "You want to play, let's play." Ikuto's ears and tail appeared. And he hopped out to the balcony, Amu following him.

After a few blasts from her brush at him, which he dodged easily. She was able to get close enough to him to yell so she didn't strain her voice. ""Why do you enjoy teasing me Ikuto?!"

He just grinned back at her as he stopped on top of a building.

A deep voice stopped them in their tracks though. "Ikuto, will you stop playing with little girls? We have more important things to do than feed into your stupid perversions."

Amu, surprised, looked to see who the voice belonged to. By the road, leaning against a blue Alfa Romeo Hatchback with his arms crossed was a male teen, no older than 17. He had long dark purple hair tied in a pony tail that hung down to his ass, and ocean blue eyes one could drown in. He didn't seem too pleased in his red long sleeve shirt, short sleeve black hoodie, and form fitting blue jeans.

Amu, having never seen the guy before, turned to Ikuto, who was now blushing a little. "Who's he?"

Ikuto just chuckled as his cat ears and tail disappeared while he jumped down from the balcony and walked towards the teen by the Alfa. Amu changed back to normal as the 2 teens got into the blue sports car and roared away to the sound of the V6 engine.

- Back with Erica in her room -

Erica collapsed onto her bed just after she turned on her radio. While calming down, she might as well pick up on the music culture in Japan, right?

the radio DJ cam on excitedly. "And this is the new single from Japan's latest pop sensation, Richard Faith. This is 'Overprotected' on DJ107.3"

A song started up that sounded familiar to Erica. It sounded like a Britney Spears song, but different. (A/N: this is just a rewrite of Britney Spears song "Overprotected". I don't own the rights to this song. This song rewrite was written by my friend GothicChevy)

_**"[Spoken:]  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me  
(Action!)**_

Say hello to the boy that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a boy is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do, I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a boy is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected."

Erica listened to the song happily with a sense of nostalgia about America, but something seemed wrong about the song. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

**That's it for now…. Yes it took longer than expected and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter here you go…**

**Ikuto: You're finally going to write this story?!**

**Miko: You boy are on thin ice!**

**Ikuto: what did I do?**

**Amu: what didn't you do?**

**Ikuto: I could tell you Amu *whispers in her ear* **

**Amu: *blushes* YOU PERVERT!! That's disgusting!**

**Miko: *gives Ikuto cat nip* while Ikuto's busy… here's the story.**

**Amu: Miko in training does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters or any songs that may show up in the story.. all re-write props go to GothicChevy. Except Erica and the mystery guy, she owns them. **

**Chapter 3: What? Are you serious?**

Erica woke up with her radio as the alarm clock. Hearing the music she got up and rubbed her eyes and stretched. She made her way to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Ten minutes later she was at her desk finishing the last of her homework and put everything away.

"Erica?" Nala said coming up to her making Erica jump. She had almost completely forgotten about her chara's.

"Oh Nala, good morning." She said in a more cheerful voice then necessary.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Nala asked worried.

"A lot better than normal since I've moved here. Last night's song on the radio I guess hit a cord. Where's Amy?" Erica asked looking around for her little cooking chara.

"In the kitchen, she said something About making you lunch." Nala explained.

Erica quickly headed down the stairs to make sure Amy did get caught by her parents. _'Amy, what were you thinking?'_

"Erica what's the rush?" Nala asked seeing Erica's worried face.

"What do you think my parents would say to seeing Amy in the kitchen." She stated more then asked as she reached the doorway of the kitchen.

"They can't see us." Nala announced making her stop in her tracks.

"What?" She asked turning to Nala in surprise. "What do you mean they can't see you?"

"I mean we can only be seen by people that know about us and people that have chara's. No one else is able to see us." Nala explained before a small scream came from the kitchen.

Erica spun around and entered the kitchen just in time to be hit in the face by Amy who flew right where Erica had looked in from.

After coming back to her senses she looked around the kitchen only for her eyes to land on one thing. And that thing was point up at Amy, that thing was…

"Danny."

~meanwhile at Amu's~

Amu was slowly waking up to the morning sun. After what happened last night she just came home and fell asleep on her bed.

'_That was a crazy night. I wonder who that boy was with Ikuto?'_ she didn't have time to ponder on the subject as her eyes adjusted and landed on her alarm clock that never went off this morning.

"Oh My God, is it that time already? I'm going to be so late!" she jumped off her bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and ran down the stairs. Nearly tripping over Ami's book bag that was laying next to the stairs and front door.

"Morning Amu." Her mother called from the kitchen.

Amu grabbed a piece of toast and ran to the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Bye Mama, Papa, Ami, see you after school." And closed the door behind her.

Amu almost ran into Erica as they both ran down the street, colliding in front or Erica's house.

"Running late?" Erica asked still running.

"Was that an American joke?" Amu asked looking at her friend.

Erica nodded and said nothing more. Amy was in her owners bag while Nala was floating beside her head like Amu's chara's where.

They made it to the school without a second to spare and sat down in their seats out of breath.

"That was to close." Erica said more to herself then anyone around her.

"Agreed Erica-chan." Amu said smiling at her. They then went into a buddle of laughs before the sensei came in and quieted everyone down.

At lunch Amu met up with the guardians in the garden for an afternoon meeting.

Tadase was the first one to speak. "There is a new student in our school and Hinamori-san has had the privilege to meet her and show her around. Now as for the ball that's coming up, we need to decide on a theme for it. Any suggestions?"

Rima spoke first. "A formal black and white ball would do the school wonders to show that we are not as childish as some may think of our age, but very mature and growing young adults."

"That's so boring even if it does have a point." Kukai said shoving the idea aside. We need something that the high scholar's haven't done in years and they did that two years ago. For the same reason."

"Why not a masquerade ball?" Amu put in acting like she didn't care all that much. When really she had always wanted to dress up in something pretty.

"Great idea, and everyone can have a date to the dance. No groups." Nagihiko proposed.

"All in favor of Hinamori-san's idea of a masquerade ball say 'I'." Tadase announced.

Five 'I's' were announced. "It is unanimous. We will be having a masquerade ball in three weeks.

"Before anyone leaves for lunch I thought that you should know that Erica the new student from America has a chara." Amu said standing.

"Then let's go meet her shall we?" Kukai said excitedly.

So they headed to lunch, or rather Amu's class room where the students were having lunch.

"Erica-chan, could you come out here for a moment please." Nagihiko said opening the door.

The class whispered quietly to each other as Erica got up from her seat and walked out the door. Un known to anyone but Erica, Amy was hiding in her owner's inner jacket pocket while Nala was sleeping in her hair.

They closed the door behind her and made their way down the hall. "So this is the new Student. We heard that you have a chara, is that right?" Kukai asked excitedly while keeping his voice down.

"Yes Nala is right here." Erica said indicating to her head.

"Eh?! It's a cat chara. You wouldn't be related to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, would you?" Kukai asked half joking and half serious.

"No I'm not related to Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Erica explained giggling a little.

"So you're American?" Tadase asked changing the subject. It continued like that for a few minutes till lunch was almost over and they had to go back to class.

~After school~

"will you be alright walking home alone Erica-chan?" Amu asked looking at her new friend with concern.

"Yes I'll be fine. See you tomorrow Amu-chan." And with that she left leaving Amu to her guardians meeting.

"How are you doing Amy?" Erica asked opening her jacket and letting Amy out to the fresh air.

"I'm good, when are you telling the others about me?" she asked curiously.

"Soon. Very soon." She said smiling at her two chara's.

As she was walking home she saw across the street a blue Alfa Romeo Brera hatchback. (A/N: if you don't know what this car is or looks like, google it.) A boy about 17 years of age was walking up to it. Erica just stopped in her tracks. She looked at him from his Black hoodie, long sleeved red shirt and blue pants to his long dark purple hair that reached to his firm butt to his ocean blue eyes that reminded her of the sea shore. All in all she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Just as he reached the car he looked up, stared at her for a moment. Their eyes met. What seemed like an eternity to her was merely a moment in time, for he got in his car and drove away from the scene.

"Who was that?" She asked breathlessly to herself. Forgetting her chara were with her as she stared at where his Alfa Romeo had disappeared to.

"Who knows, the possibility of seeing him again is not very likely. He's 17 and your 12. There is a five year difference between you two." Nala said thinking logically about the situation.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see him again?" Erica asked continuing her walk home.

"Amy call the national guard, we've lost her!" Nala said teasingly.

"Oh Nala, just because I think a guy is… is…"

"Hot, sexy, make your heart melt." Amy suggested teasing Erica as well.

"Okay she he's to die for. It's like Nala said. The chances of seeing him again are rare." Erica said sounding a little disappointed. She wanted to see that man again. He was… in a word… Fine!

As she reached home she went into the kitchen and saw a note that read

'Dear Erica, taking your mother out to dinner tonight. Watch your brother while were gone. Love Dad.'

Erica let out a sigh and took the note down before grabbing water from the fridge and going up to do her homework.

~the next morning~

Amu woke up on time to her arm clock. Ikuto hadn't visited her last night so she got to bed early.

"Amu-chan, you're up early." Su said floating over to said girl. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you Su." Amu said smiling at her green chara.

"Are you still thinking about what happened at the meeting yesterday?" she asked worried.

~Flashback~

"I have some troubling news." Tadase said standing up at the table. "Easter has a new agent, according to the former king. Unfortunately we do not know what he looks like or what his name is but if you see anyone with Ikuto or hunting down x-eggs contact everyone at once. We don't know what he is capable of so stay away from him until told different. All we do know is he is most definitely a boy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~End Flashback~

'_I wonder if that guy from before is the same guy that I met when I was chasing Ikuto.'_ Amu thought to herself.

"Don't worry Amu-chan. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Su said before floating to the window and closing it behind her as she went out for her morning 'walk'.

~At Erica's~

Erica woke up to something or _someone_ jumping on her yelling at her to get up. "Come on Onee-chan! You promised to make me pancakes this morning and for a whole week!" Danny yelled continuing to jump on top of her.

"Alright! I'm up; would you get off of me so I can get up now?" Erica said slightly irritated now that she was woken so rudely from a good dream.

Danny ran down the stairs to the kitchen while Nala floated over to Erica rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Erica-chan, why are you making him pancakes again?"

"Because he saw you and Amy yesterday, remember?"

~Flashback~

"Danny what are you pointing at, you know it's rude to point." Erica said to her brother acting as confused as if her chara were not in the room.

"That thing there, next to your head! It was cooking!" Danny said excitedly.

Erica looked at Amy blankly then at Nala who was on her other side then back at Danny. "I don't see anything. Are you making up stories again?" Erica was good at this having been in a play just two years ago. Nala and Amy caught onto her little act and started giggling while Erica ignored them.

"He thinks that she can see us." Nala giggled looking at Amy.

"I know, only kids can see us." Amy added before going back to giggling.

Erica started to inspect the kitchen to see if she could draw his attention away from the girls. But while she was looking away Danny came up to Amy and grabbed her quickly making Nala and Amy stop giggling and Erica to look back at her brother with a scared look on her face.

"Gotcha! Now show my Onee-chan your real!" Danny said holding her tightly in his hands.

"AHH! Erica –chan!" Amy cried as the pressure on her body increased.

"I see her, I see her! Let her go Danny, please!" Erica said her voice cracking at the please.

"Only if you promise to make me pancakes tomorrow!" Danny said still holding the struggling chara. His grip had loosened only slightly so he wasn't hurting Amy now.

"I'll make you pancakes for a week if you please just let her go." Worry in her voice. She felt as if a part of her was being taken away from her.

"Deal!" Danny said letting Amy go who flew faster than ever before to Erica, who held her to her face in relief.

~End Flashback~

"Oh, right. I don't think me and Amy should be left alone with him." Nala said looking over sadly at Amy's egg. She was still asleep because of how early it was.

"I think your right. I better go make him his pancakes before he comes up and jumps on me again.

Erica got dressed and ready and headed down stairs to make her brother breakfast. She headed to school with Amu and everything went well. No x-egg attacks for Amu and school was boring as always. They were now on their way home when Amu and Erica stopped when their heard the introduction from a talk show on a TV in a local store window.

"… here to sing his new hit single '3'!" the show host said as the camera turned to show a small band and a man with long purple hair that reached his butt, uncontrolled bangs and sea blue eyes. He wore a long black open jacket with a red shirt and chained black pants.

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me (oh)  
Countin'

Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?

Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin  
is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me(oh)  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves (oh)

Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?

Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin  
is the new thing  
yeah Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me (oh)  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one minute of dreams  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with repeat  
Everybody loves me (oh)  
Countin'

What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me  
Or three  
Or four  
- On the floor

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me(oh)  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'

1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3p  
Everybody loves me (oh)

**Want to know who sang it? Well I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter now won't you. Yes that's right, in the next chapter you will all get to know who that purple haired teen is! Review! And tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this is moving fast…. Anyways..**

**Yoru: why haven't you told anyone who Easter has as a new agent?**

**Miko: they're going to find out this chapter Yoru… relax… or else no cat nip or Miki.**

**Miki: Hey! Don't drag me into this.**

**Miko: why not.. I know you like Yoru. Just like Amu likes Ikuto.**

**Amu: why are you dragging me into all of this?**

**Ikuto: Because perverted kid… everyone knows how you feel about me.**

**Amu: no they don't!**

**Everyone: yes we do.**

**Amu:……………………**

**Miko: While Amu's facing the music I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Su: Miko in training does not own any characters from Shugo chara or songs that may appear in this story, she does own the mystery man and Erica and any chara's that appear as well ~desu.**

**Miko: thank you Su. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Encounter.**

Amu was looking at the screen in shock as the song ended. _'It's that guy that I saw with Ikuto the other night! Could he be working with Easter?'_ she thought to herself.

Erica continued to stare at the screen in a daze. That was until Nala scratched her on her head bringing her back to reality just as the host came back on.

"There you go folks that was…" a beeping came across the screen just at that moment before a news anchor woman appeared on the screen.

"This just in, there is a high speed chase in progress on route 65. We ask all drivers to avoid this road until the speeder is caught. This message will be repeated on all radio stations. Now back to the scheduled programming."

The screen cut back to the talk show host, "That's all the time we have. Good night everyone." And it cut to commercial.

'_That didn't tell me anything!'_ Amu and Erica thought at the same time. Turning away from the TV they continued home.

"I wonder who the singer was, he sounded familiar." Erica thought out loud to herself more then to anyone around her.

But Amu heard her, "He looked familiar. Erica-chan, we need to stay away from him. He could be working for Easter." Amu said her voice stern yet slightly scared at the same time.

"How would you know if he worked for Easter or not. He could be working for a different company! Don't just assume things Amu-chan." Erica said slightly defensive she didn't know why though.

"I saw him with Ikuto the other night! And Ikuto works for Easter." Amu's voice got quiet at the end. Her face dropped slightly without her realizing it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Erica said looking down at the ground as they continued in silence.

The chara's hated seeing the girls like this so they tried cheering them up.

"Don't worry Amu-chan." Ran said floating next to her face.

"Yeah, we'll stop Easter." Miki said with a smile.

"It's not Easter that has me worried." Amu said quietly.

"Then what is it Amu-chan ~desu." Su asked all the chara's having a confused look on her face.

That is until Dia figured it out. "I see, don't worry Amu-chan. You will Shine the light for everyone to see." Dia said smiling.

Amu thought about her words and slowly smiled, "Thanks you guys."

Nala was all alone trying to think of a way to cheer her up. "Don't worry Erica-chan. We don't know if he's working for Easter or not." That didn't seem to work just make her sad face darken.

Then a voice came from her bag. "Don't worry Erica-chan. I'm sure he isn't working for them. Even if he is there has to be a reason behind it." Amy said. She popped her body out of the hole in Erica's bag and floated up to Erica calmly while the others just stood there in shock. "I'm sure he's just one of Ikuto's Friends from school. It isn't good to assume someone is bad just by the company they keep."

"That's true." Erica said before realizing who she was talking to. "Amy! What are you doing out of your egg?!" Erica nearly shouted making people look at her weird.

"It isn't nice to keep secrets from friends Erica-chan." Amy said waving a finger at her like she knew it all along.

"As right as you may be, you just now figured that out. So don't act like I'm the one to blame when you went along with the plan in the first place." Erica scolded her chara.

"You have a second Chara Erica-chan?" Amu asked looking at her in shock.

"Uh- yeah. See I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want Ikuto to take her when she was still an egg. I'm sorry I kept her a secret." Erica said bowing apologetically.

"It's okay Erica-chan. I understand why you did it. I didn't tell anyone about Dia at first either." Amu said sadly.

"Anyways now that I know about Amy there isn't any reason to hide any secrets. Right?" Amu said smiling at her.

Erica looked nervously at her. "R-right."

"Erica-chan? What's the matter?" Amu asked looking her in the eyes as if trying to discover anything that she was hiding behind them.

"I didn't know you swung that way Perverted kid." Ikuto said from the roof top.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Amu yelled at him from the ground.

He smirked at her before jumping down to the ground and facing them. "Nothing, just came for the egg." Ikuto said before a figure came up behind them and reached into Erica's bag trying to reach something.

"Hey! Hands Off!" Erica said before spinning around holding her bag protectively. Standing before her was a Long dark purple haired teen in a black hoodie with a red hood and red front pocket looking down at her with sea blue eyes that looked sad when you gazed deeply into them. Erica couldn't move it was as if he had frozen her in her place. He was hypnotizing, that is until he held up something in front of her that broke that concentration and made her eyes dilate. Her egg. "My…. Egg."

"So it is, or is it the embryo?" the teen asked in his silky deep voice that made her back tingle. _'what is this I'm feeling? It's as if… as if…'_ her thought were cut off by Ikuto taking the egg from the boy.

"Later, Amu." He jumped up on to the roof and started jumping away while the teen walked over to his blue 2009 Alfa Romeo Brera.

"Erica-chan! Character change!" a pair of light purple ears popped on top of her head and a bell rang around her neck as a puffy purple tail popped out just where her tail bone was.

"What just happened?" Erica asked confused.

"Amu- chan." Ran said getting ready.

"Right! My heart Unlock! Amulet Heart!" With that Amu took after Ikuto.

Erica looked over at the teen as he got in his car. And drove away before racing after the cat thief herself.

"Ikuto give back that egg! It isn't the embryo!" Amu yelled after him.

He just smirked back at her holding the Egg in his grip making sure not to crush it.

Amu and Erica were gaining on him and Erica just saw out of the corner of her eye the blue Alfa Romeo Brera going in the same direction they were. She then turned her attention back to Ikuto who was now ducking into an ally way trying to lose them.

It didn't work. Erica was passing Amu in speed in hopes of getting her egg back from the other cat. Finally having had enough she leapt up into the air and landed on his head making him fall forwards and drop the egg which went sailing into the air as he righted himself and tried to get it back.

Before he could get it Amu caught it much to her and Erica's relief, as well as Ikuto who didn't show it. Calmly Erica walked over to Amu but just as she got close, the blue Brera caught her eye but this time it was screeching to a halt as the rear wheels lift a few inches of the ground and land back on its tires.

Erica felt as though her heart stopped and, fearing the worst, headed down to the car as quickly as she could; which wasn't hard seeing as she was still transformed.

Looking inside the driver side window she saw him with his hands out straight in front of him holding the steering wheel and shaking worse than a leaf in a thunderstorm. His eyes were dilated and his face was so pail he looked was as if he had seen a ghost and had a panic attack.

Opening the door might've been a dumb move, seeing as it could've been a ruse to attack her, but she didn't care at the moment and opened the door, fearing for his well being more then her own.

Once the door was open she could see that the car's built in bluetooth connection was connected to his phone and it was still on. A British voice came over the receiver sounding slightly panicked. "**Ricky? Ricky are you there? I said there's been an accident. Your father he… he… he didn't make it…**"

As the last word from the receiver was said, Ricky fell out of the car and onto the pavement holding his knees in a fetal position. It was too much to handle, and he was having a mental break down.

'_Ricky.'_ Erica thought as she knelt down next to him while the bluetooth disconnected the call. The name "Uncle Hammond" flashed on the car's D.I.C. before going blank. (A/N: D.I.C. stands for Driver Information Center and is usually a small screen in the middle of the dashboard. Bluetooth may also sound funny but some newer cars have it built in. It connects the car to your cell phone, allowing you to make and receive calls without touching your cell phone.)

**Dun dun dun! Yes this one is short but more in the next one I hope…**

**Ikuto: when do we find out what happens next?**

**Miko: you'll just have to wait and see Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: do I *whispers something in Miko's ear***

**Miko: *Slaps Ikuto* you pervert! I'm not writing that! You pig!*goes to slap him again then gets an idea* Course I could always have you and Utau do that. *evil grin***

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare.**

**Miko: Wanna bet?**

**Utau: What? Do what to who? What's going on?**

**Miko: Tell me would you like to *whispers something in ear* **

**Utau: *BLUSH* Oh My God! Really? He said That!**

**Miko: *nods* yup and he wanted to know if you wanted to be the one with him when he did so.**

**Utau: YES! *Stars in eyes as she speaks* OH Ikuto!!! *chases after him* **

**Ikuto: *panicked look* Amu help me! **

**Amu: um……. No.**

**Ikuto: Why not?! *hiding behind her as well as he can.**

**Amu: because of what you tried to do.**

**Ikuto: Amu it's not what you think. *whispers in her ear***

**Amu: *BLUSH* oh my god. ….. really?**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**Amu: *goes off on him inside glass box that had fallen from out of nowhere around them.***

**Miko: to find out what all the whispering is about you will have to find out in a later chapter… anyways review and I'll update soon.**

**And the bold is all in English ok…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is chapter…. Um... what is this number again?**

**Miki: this is chapter 5 where you said you were going to *mouth gets covered***

**Miko: Now, Now, Miki, no telling secrets. Amu wouldn't trust you if you did that? Besides all my secrets for this story are surprises which makes them secrets so no telling... okay?**

**Ikuto: *bangs on glass case* **

**Amu: *glaring at Ikuto* **

**Ran: are we going to let them out?**

**Dia: that would be the right thing to do.**

**Miko: let me write in peace, besides. If we put some curtains around it considering there is an air system attached to it, we can give them the privacy that Ikuto wants.**

**Su: Amu-chan is too young for that ~desu!**

**Miko: kill joy. Anyways…who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: *writes on window by making fog* Miko in training *pause* does not own *pause* Shugo Chara or *pause* any of its characters *pause* she does own Erica and *pause* Ricky and any other characters.**

**Miko: he can still talk through that thing. *surprised***

**Yoru: he's writing something else.**

**Miki: that isn't suitable for this age group!**

**Miko: I'm used to being called those things by my parents anyways on with the story *characters all gasp***

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

Ikuto was carrying the now known teen named Ricky up to Erica's house seeing as he was the strongest of the three.

Amu couldn't have the teen stay at her house her father would 'run away' again. And they kind of needed the bathroom for obvious reasons. So the only place he could stay so Easter couldn't take advantage of his situation was with one of the guardians or Erica.

They opened the door and to Erica's house only to be surprised that both her parents were home.

"Mom, dad what are you doing home already?" she asked shocked making Ikuto and Amu stop in the doorway.

"I got out of work early today. Who is this?" her mother asked turning to Ikuto and Amu not yet seeing Ricky because Erica was half in front of him while Ikuto had the rest of him on his back.

"Mom these are my friends, Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun." Erica said calmly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said before noticing the boy on Ikuto's back. "Oh my, what happened to him?" she asked going over to look at Ricky.

So Amu told her the story of how he was in his car and slammed on the breaks. How Erica had found him like this and had heard what was said on the phone.

"Bring him up to Erica's room I'll bring up something for him to drink." She said before going back into the kitchen.

No one argued in fear of her changing her mind. So they headed upstairs to her room. Where Ikuto 'laid' him down on the floor. This mostly meant he just shrugged the extra weight off his back. Making Erica run over and push Ikuto out of the way, kneeling next to Ricky.

Amu was chewing Ikuto out about being more considerate and not just throwing someone on the floor like that when Erica's mother came into the room with four cups of tea.

"Here you go kids. Would you like anything else?" she asked placing the cups on the bed side table.

Amu and Ikuto stopped arguing, mostly Amu yelling at him, and answered with a 'no thanks Nightingale-sama'

"No thanks mom we're fine thanks." Her mother left closing the door behind her slowly.

Ikuto had taken his chance and headed to the balcony door.

"You can't get out that way Ikuto. Not without my parents suspecting something. Just use the front door." Erica said taking her eyes off Ricky who was nothing more than a drooling deer in headlights version of himself still in the fetal position.

Ikuto went to the door, grabbed his tea and closed the door behind him. Soon after the front door closed leaving Amu and Erica to Ricky.

"Erica-chan? Can I talk to you in the hall way please?" Amu asked putting down her now empty cup of tea.

She only nodded and got up from her kneeling position next to him. They walked out the door and into the hall way.

"Are you going to be okay with him being in your room like this?" Amu asked.

Erica looked at the door to her room before answering. "Yeah, he isn't going to hurt me in his condition. And besides, considering what just happened to him? I don't think it would be right to leave him completely alone. Someone needs to show that there is still happiness through all the sadness that we face. He just got horrible news about his father and I would most likely be in the same condition if anything would have happened to my brother or parents. So I want to help him through this hard time with him."

"You amaze me some times Erica-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Amu said handing Erica her last egg and heading to the stairs.

"Bye Amu-chan see you tomorrow." Amu waved back and headed down the stairs and out the door.

Once the front door closed Erica went back into her room finding Ricky in the same place as he was before. She watched him for a few moments before deciding to do her homework.

After she was done she got ready for bed, changing in the bathroom of course. In a daze or not there was still a boy in her room and she wasn't going to change in front of him.

She laid a blanket over him, put a pillow under his head, and got into bed. Even if he wasn't going to move she was going to keep him from freezing to death.

~with Amu~

"I feel so sorry for Ricky-kun ~desu." Su said floating sadly over Amu's shoulder as she had finished her homework 5 minutes ago.

"I know. From what Erica-chan told us the person on the phone his uncle, told him his dad died in an accident. That can't be easy to deal with." Miki said drawing something in her sketchbook.

"Which only added to his pain." A voice said from the balcony door.

Amu turned around and glared at Ikuto. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

"Calm down kitten, I'm only doing what I have to, to stay alive alright?" He said looking at her. An unknown emotion to Amu showing in his eyes.

"You mean like taking other peoples heart eggs?" Amu asked lightening up on her glare.

"Like I said before it's what I have to do to stay alive." He turned around and went back out onto the balcony, Amu following him.

"Ikuto?" she called as he jumped onto the railing. He looked back at her. "What is your wish?"

He smirked at her and jumped back down onto the balcony floor. "You really want to know?" he asked walking up to her.

She nodded slowly to him as he approached her; she was blushing now at how close they were. "You really want to know?" He asked getting closer to her face.

Amu could only nod her head as her blush deepened. He gently grabbed her face with both of his hands on either side. "Tilt your head, it's a secret."

She did just that, _'Why does this seem so familiar?' _Amu thought to herself as Ikuto leaned into her ear. That's when it bit her on the ear. Literally, he bit her ear, again.

Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su all sweat dropped at her when he did. "She fell for it, again." Miki said in disbelief as the others nodded sadly in agreement. Ikuto turned back to the railing.

"You pervert! I was trying to help you!" Amu yelled at him.

He paused where he was, one knee on the rail along with his two hands. "I never asked you for your help. Besides, we are Enemy's." Before he could jump off there was a weight on his hand keeping him there. Looking down he could see that it was Amu holding onto him and looking at him intensely.

"Then why not let me?" Amu asked, her grip on his hand tightening slightly.

Before he could stop it his eyes grew wide and he turned to face Amu. In one swift motion his hand was out of her and now both hands were on her shoulder. "Amu; are you crazy?"

"No Ikuto, I'm not crazy. I want to help you, why won't you let me!?" he let go of her and turned back to the railing of her balcony, he mumbled something before jumping away into the night.

"Ikuto ~nya, wait for me!" Yoru said before flying off after him.

He didn't know it and he didn't want it to happen but Miki had heard what he had mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"How chivalrous." Miki said in awe.

"What did he say Miki?" Dia asked, everyone was waiting to hear what he said.

"He said he couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Dia, Ran and Su all got Starry eyed. "How Romantic." They chorused.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered as she looked out at the night sky in which he disappeared till next time they met.

~Next morning at school~

Amu was going to walk with Erica to school but found that she had already left. _'I wonder why she left so early.'_ She asked herself as she ran to the school. Making it with time to spare she headed to class, finding Erica already in her seat and daydreaming out the window. She walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "Hi Erica-chan." She said calmly looking at her for any response.

Erica looked over at her giving a small fake smile. "Good Morning Amu-chan."

"How is he doing?" Amu asked concern both in her face and voice as she asked. Erica merely shook her head sadly and they both sighed just as the bell for class to start rang.

As lunch time rolled around Amu and Erica sat under a tree to eat lunch.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Erica asked Amu before taking a bit of her sandwich.

Before Amu could answer there was a call of 'Useless! Useless!' as two x-characters passed by them.

Amu gave Erica an apologetic look before running after them. She chased them half way to the garden till they stopped and turned to her.

"Useless! Useless!" they chanted just before throwing spheres at her. She jumped back away from them before stopping just out of range.

Miki came up beside her. "Character transform! Amulet Spade!" A paint brush appeared in her hands as the X-characters attacked her again. Spinning the brush like a piton she was able to deflect the attack making the x-characters back off nervously.

Waving the paint brush she smirked and announced "Colorful canvass!" As the attack hit the x-characters it immobilized them so Amu could make her final attack. "Lock on, Open Heart!" The X-characters were purified and changed back one was a Painter with a French Brea and a white with paint blotched over coat and white pants, while the other was a sculptor with black pants and a white long sleeved button up shirt with its leaves rolled up past the elbows.

"Thank you for helping us. See you later." And with that they were back to being eggs and gone from sight just as the bell rang for students to head for their next class.

Erica made it home alone without running into Ikuto. She made her way upstairs to her room. As she entered she noticed that Ricky was still in the same place he was when she left. The sandwich her father said he would leave when he stopped by for lunch was sitting on the table next to a glass of water. Sighing she picked up the glass drained it of its contents from that morning and filled it with fresh water from the filter downstairs. She placed it on her bed side table for him before going to her desk to finish her homework before dinner.

The next day nothing really happened, of any interest, no x-eggs, no meeting for the Guardians, Utau didn't even show up to ask Amu where Ikuto was. Ikuto didn't even show up to annoy Amu either. As for Erica, she was still worried about Ricky who still had yet to move even an eyelash since he had fallen out of his car in the middle of the road two days before.

It was now Sunday and Erica was sitting at her desk finishing her last question of her homework, before standing up abruptly and Stormed out of the room while saying, "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Her door closed behind her with force.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Nala asked her sister.

"I'm not sure." Amy said just as surprised as Nala was by Erica's outburst.

A moment later Erica was in the room with a bucket of water in her hand. She removed the pillow and the blanket and dumped the bucket on his face. When she was done she had a sad and worried look on her face as Nala flew over to her. "Why did you do that?"

Erica turned to her chara the same concerned and sad expression adorning her face. "If he stayed like that much longer he was going to die. Not to mention he needs to answer some of my questions." She turned back to the now sputtering figure on her now wet floor. He was now sitting up straight and whipping the water off his face.

"What the hell? Where am I?" he asked out loud hoping to get a response from someone. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on the Light purple haired girl beside him. "Who the hell are you?"

Erica's cheeks turned a pleasant color of pink before her expression turned from worried to angry, "I could ask you that same question!"

**OK that's it for this chapter… tell me what you think… and if you read Naruto.. check out Party Time! I have a voting thing going on there and I could really use some reviews for not only this story but my Naruto one too... I'll try and update soon. **

**Miko: Anyone else have anything to say?**

**Yoru: Ikuto wants to know if he can come out of the box yet.**

**Su: Amu asked if she could come out and leave the pervert in there ~desu.**

**Miko: they have to stay in there till Amu admits she has a crush on Ikuto.**

**Miki: this is going to take a while.**

**Ran: please review!**


End file.
